That Girl
by shippudenhottie94
Summary: Summary: Zack is paired up with a shy Honor roll student for a science project. At first it's no big deal but soon he starts to fall for her. Will he listen to his heart or listen to society and shun her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Cody, Zack or any other characters for the suite life of Zack and Cody. But I do own Megan**

**Summary: Zack is paired up with ashy Honor roll student for a science project. At first it's no big deal but soon he starts to fall for her. Will he listen to his heart or listen to society and shun her because she's fat.**

_-------_

"Zachary Martin and Megan Newman." Said Mr. O'reiley, Zack's science teacher.

"Huh,what,1972" Said Zack suddenly awoken from his deep sleep by the sound of the middle aged gray haired science teacher.

"Mr. Martin this is science not history so pay attention or I will have to fail you. Now You and Megan are partners for the science project."

"What science project?"

"I should expected this from you since you use my class as nap time. The class is studying gravity, so each group has to build a 18 inch structure that can hold at least 10 pounds, which you would know if you listened more in my class. Mr. O'reiley turned his head towards Megan, a shy brunette honor student. "I feel sorry for you."

Zack say a overweight very beautiful Caucasian girl with long dark brown hair, gorgeous caramel colored eyes and rosy cheeks walking towards him. She grabbed a seat and sat next to him.

"Hi Zack, I'm Megan your partner for the science project." ' _Megan was beautiful. She had the most amazing eyes.' _Zack thought to himself. " So, what do you want to do for the project."

"I was thinking you could the whole entire project and then just write my name on it."

"No,how about you help me with this project or I tell Mr. O'reiley you didn't help with the project and he fails you." ' _I thought she was a shy goody, goody perfect honor student but I guess she's a lot tougher than I thought she was.'_

"Cody. "Zack asked suddenly.

"Yeah."

"Do you know a girl named Megan Newman?"

"Yeah, she's part of the Honor society and she in the Science club."

"So she's a nerd."

"We prefer to be called intellectual superiors. Why do you want to know about Megan?"

"Because she's my partner for some stupid science project."

"You mean the project where you explore the gravitational pull on an object seeing how the mass, diameter and weight of the object affects it."

"Yeah, that project sir Dorkalot."

"Wait do you like her or something."

"No, of course I don't like her she's not my type, I like my girls hot !!"

"But Megan's beautiful, smart, funny-" Cody went on and on about Megan. _' Cody was right Megan is beautiful but she's _**Fat. **_I can't like a fat girl, fat girls aren't hot, they're disgusting, skinny is what is beautiful._

_"_Cody Do you have a crush on her?"

"No," Cody started to blush. _' When Cody said no he started to blush and if I know my brother that means he likes he. I could probably use this a blackmail'_

"You like her, you like her."

"NO, I don't, remember me and Barbara are going steady."

"My brother the playa." Zack nudged his brother in the the arm.

After school Megan and Zack were sitting around his kitchen table studying the text book, or in Zack's case pretending to read the text book.

"Okay so what do you want to do for this project."

"I'll tell you what I want to do, I want to get a a grill cheese sandwich."

"No time for food, I am a straight A student and I'd like to keep it that way. I know that used to girls doing your work for you because you're cute but I am not that type of girl, you are going to help me with this this project."

"So if you think I'm cute and I think I'm cute why can't you do the the project for me?"

"You are so conceited, it's almost hard for me to believe that you and Cody are twins."

"Huh."

"Cody's right you are feebleminded."

"What?" Zack gave Megan a quizzical look.

"It mean's you are can't make intelligent chooses."

"Huh."

"Here let me put it in simple terms, you're dumb." _' Damn she got me so good I don't even have a comeback' _"Zack let's get an understanding here, if you cost me this grade, I swear I will hunt you down in your sleep and murder you."

"Fiesty, just the way I like them."

"Zack, stop playing around." Megan kicked Zack in the Knee.

"Crud, you weren't playing around, that hurt."

"If you don't buckle down and listen there'll be more where that came from."

_' Megan's not someone to play with. '_


	2. Chapter 2

"Zack, get your butt back here we have to work on this project."

"One second." Zack was flirting with a petite, blond haired, blue eyed freshman, that stood about an inch or two shorter than him.

"No your going to get your ass over here now we have to go to the library and work on our project."

"But-" Megan didn't let Zack finish his sentence. Megan didn't want to admit it but she was actually falling for Zack.

"I don't care how pretty she is, I'm not about to fail this project because you were flirting with some blond haired,skinny ass barbie."

"Bye baby girl. I call you later." The blond haired girl gigled.

"Why'd you have to ruin it. she was a Hottie with a double t."

"Because we have to work on our project."

"Couldn't it wait."

"No." said Megan bitterly.

"Your just mad because your not hot like her."

"Trust me Zack that's no where near right."

"Then why are you bitter?" _'Because I like you .' _thought Megan.

"Because I was paired with a lazy, dimwiited, narcisstic, shallow asshole." Megan responded in an abrupt fury. At this moment Megan couldn't stand Zack, his conceited attitude and idoitic mindset were getting on her last nerve. What really pissed her off about Zack was that he had pontential of getting as good or even better grades that Cody but he never used it. Zack was definately not dumb he just acted like it .

"Well your a stuck-up, hostile science geek with no friends."

I swear Zack Martin you irritate me so damn much."

"Then why did you just ask Mr. O'reiley for a different a differnt partner." _'Because I like you.'_

"I did he said no."

"Admit it you like me," Taunted Zack. Megan knew Zack was right but she wasn't about to admit it to him just yet. Megan wanted to have a little fun with it first.

"You must be kidding me. You wish."

"Yeah I really do," Zack rolled his greenish - blue eyes.

'

'


	3. Chapter 3

"You know what-" Megan tripped over her shoelaces and fell directly on to Zack concluding in a passionate kiss. _'This is really awkward. I just kissed Zack.' _pondered Megan. Both Zack and Megan knew that the kiss would only make their feelings for each other harder to deal with. The situation only became more uncomfortable when Zack began working his tongue into Megan's mouth. As her and Zack began to french kiss Megan could feel the passion Zack was putting into the kiss, enough to make her horny. Megan just wanted to come out and say she'd liked him right now.

"Wow," said Zack stunned and estatic at the same time. _'Damn that girl can kiss.' _Thought Zack.

"So you liked it. I was right."

"I said wow because I didn't expect it." _'lie' Thought _Zack

"No you liked it," said Megan teasing Zack.

"NO, your the one who likes me."

"This coming from the guy who just french kissed me."

"Well you're the one who fell on me."

"I only fell on you because I tripped, dumb ass." Megan paused " We have to work on our project."

"Like I didn't know that."

"You have such a short attention span, you could of forgot already."

"Whatever."

--------

Megan and Zack were playing footsie not paying any attention at all to the project. They both had been at the library for a hour and they had not accomplished a single thing. The whole time they were at the library all they did was flirt with each other. It was evident to everyone in the library that Megan and Zack liked each other, they were the only who's who hadn't noticed it yet, in fact even the Librarian's noticed.

"Okay we really have to get to work." Said Megan instantaneously breaking the silence. "What did you find out."

"Nothing."

"Typical Zack always slacking off."

"Mrs. Goody Goody. What did you find out?"

"I wasn't even reading."

"Hypocrite."

"I am not a hypocrite."

"Yes you are."

"I already started working on the building and you haven't done anything."

"Yes I did, I glued a two posicle sticks together."

"Wow, you really did a lot." Megan replied Sarcastically.

"Thanks.

"Idiot I was being sarcastic. Why do you play aroung so much."

"Because I like you," mumbled Zack.

"What?

"Nothing."

"Okay whatever. So we have to definitely finish this project by tomorrow if not then we'll fail and I've never failed in my life."

"Oh, my God. your an even bigger geek than Cody."

"Okay. And."

"Nothing I was just saying."

"Zack since didn't help with the project you're typing up the report."

"I don't even get a say in this.'

"No."

"Damn, you bossy."


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm home from science club." Yelled Cody slamming the door closed. The loud sound of the door closing woke Megan up who was laying on Zack's shoulder fast asleep. The sound of Cody slamming the door open also woke Zack from his daydream of Megan. Ever since him amd Megan had been paired up for the project Zack had been having a lot of wet dreams about Megan. He couldn't stop thinking about her, no matter where he was she was always on his mind.

"What'd you do that for, I was having about a hot girl." The hot girl Zack was refering to was Megan but Zack the only one who knows that and he was going to keep it that way.

"Sorry."Replied Cody.

"Oh crap," Megan looked down at her watch and saw that it said 5 o'clock." We've been asleep for almost an hour. At this rate we are never going to finish this project. We seriously have to get to work."

"Calm down it's just a stupid project."

"It's just a stupid project to you but to me it's my life, I can't afford to fail this project."

"I swear you are such a geek."

"Just get to work. You are not gonna cost me a grade."

"You are so bossy."

"Think about this. As soon as we finish this project you don't have to have anything to do with me." That didn't really help Zack it actually made him sad. He really liked Megan and the project his Zack's to hang out with her without having to reveal to her that he liked her. knew that he hadto make his move on Megan before it's to late but Zack had one problem he knew that people would look down on himm for dating Megan. Megan was definately not society's definition of perfect. Megan was a chubby, brunette, strong-wiiled, stubborn, science geek which is far from the skinny, dumb blond with blue eyes that society precieved as beautiful.

"Will you go out with me?" asked Zack on the spur of the moment. Megan didn't know what to say Zack he caught her off Gaurd. Mega

"Do you have the report?" asked Megan in a panic. The project was due and Megan didn't want to fail. n really liked Zack but she didn't want to sound desperate. She also didn't want to send him the wrong message.

"Zack, you know what,I'll finish the project at home. see you tommorow at school and don't forget to bring the typed report." said Megan uncomfortable getting ready to leave. Zack was confused Megan was giving him imxed signals, the other day she seemed like she was completely into him and now she's acting like she doesn't even like him. He finally skes her out despite what everybody would think and now she walks out on him

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Megan stormed up to Zack the next day in Science. She wanted to sort out this whole thing before they had to give their report.

"Why'd you ask me out yesterday?"

"Becuase I like you."

"Why'd you have to like me. I don't need drama like this in my life. Ilike you to Zack but I could never date some as naccistic and shallow as you."

"No girl can resist me."

"Well I just did," Megan paused"Do you have the typed report."

"Right here"answered Zack showing Megan the 2 paged paper type in Times new roman 12 regular.

"Okay. You know what the project is about right."

"First up is Megan Newman and Zachary Martin."Said Mr. Oreiley

"Are you ready."

"Any time you're ready, Zack and Megan." Mr. O'reiley was extremely impatient. He didn't want wait for Megan and Zack to get ready.

"You know what to say right." Megan was really nervous at this point she knew that if Zack messed up the presntation they would fail but failing wan't all Megan was worried about her feelings for Zack were also running through her head.


	5. Chapter 5

'Why do I have too like him so much? Why does he have to like me back? I was perfectly happy when I thought he didn't like me' Megan thought as she walked towards the cafeteria.

When Megan walked into the enormous cafeteria the first person she locks her eyes on was Zack. 'It's now or never.' Megan takes a deep breath and walked over to the table where Zack, Cody, Max and Bob were sitting.

Megan tapped Zack's shoulder. Zack turned around to see who it was but too his surprise his surprise it was megan. 'What's she doing here, the projects over? Maybe she actually did like me.' Zack thought.

"Zack can I talk too you?" Megan said sternly.

"Sure." Zack was confused.

"ohh, someone's in trouble." said Cody.

As Megan pulled Zack out the cafeteria Cody, Max and Bob continued with their ohh's and aww's.

"Zack, you know last week when you asked me out?"

"Yeah, you shot me down, bad"

"Well I wasn't being completely honest. Zack I do like you but I just don't think that we can be together right now. You and me are from two different circles, two different worlds and I just don't think we'd work out."

And just like that that chubby,brunette, smart, innocent Megan left Zack completely heart broken.


End file.
